Aaron Doyle
Overview Aaron Doyle was a soldier in the UNSC ODST corps from 2550-2553. He went on several missions and seen some of the harshest fighting of the human-covenant war. In 2553 he was decorated with a Purple Heart and a Medal of Honor. Early Life Aaron was born on Zeta-12, a space station orbiting Talitsa. Both of his parents were Doctors, Tending to any wounded Marines fighting against the Insurrectionists. At a young age he began taking interest in his parents work along with talking to many of the injured troops that came to the station. Eventually this helped him pick a career choice later on in life, a combat medic. Training Aaron begun training as a nurse so that it would help him become the combat medic he had always hoped to be. While training he met his friend Ryder Levinson, who would eventually join the UNSC with him. Aaron passed the course with top marks because of his parents help and eventually begun training as a marine. Aaron enlisted on February 2nd of 2550 as a foot soldier, hoping to gain the role of combat medic as time progressed. He trained on Reach until December of 2550. Battle of Meridian In 2551 During the Last year of the battle of Meridian Aaron was sent, along with his squad to Meridian where fighting had been taking place for 4 years. Aaron had just graduated as a field medic and was eager to get into the fighting. At this point in time, Aaron only had heard rumours of the covenant forces. The only bits that he knew were that they were strong, and there was a lot of them. Doyle, along with the rest of his squad were stationed in Sector-B, one of the most hostile places on meridian. During one of the many skirmishes, an Elite Ultra snuck around the barricades of Sector-B and severely injured Aaron by shoving an Energy sword through his chest. Aaron only survived because his long time friend Ryder Levinson had some biofoam and carefully sprayed it in the wound. After getting wheeled to the nearest Field hospital Aaron had learned that the covenant ships had beaten the UNSC navy and were taking positions around the planet. Aaron was part of the defence team that had to protect civilian ships escaping the planet. The battle was hard but eventually UNSC forces came out on top. Aaron and his team then followed with the evacuation and made it out of Meridian alive. Fall of Reach One year after the battle of meridian, in 2552 Aaron was once again called into battle. This time on the planet of ''Reach. ''Aaron along with the rest of his squad were called to Reach to help defend against the ongoing covenant attack. The first engagement Aaron was apart of was The Defence Of Sisr. Sisr was a Medium sized city on the continent of Eposz, Along with one of the first city's attacked. During this battle Aaron and his squad were tasked with defending the city square. The City square was a vital point as it connected the North side of Sisr to the South side. Along with Aaron, there was about 200 other troops defending the city square. They held out against Grunts, Elites, Hunters, Wraiths, And eventually a Scarab. The UNSC held out for 8 hours of relentless pushing before the bridge was destroyed and the covenant advance was stopped. After the battle, Aaron treated to several troopers along with the legendary Chips Dubbo. Aaron later came to realize that he had lost one of his squadmates by a wraith mortar. After that battle, Aaron and what was left of his squad were assigned to assist in The Battle Of Viery. During the battle Aaron was assigned to a Med-Evac Falcon. During the battle the falcon would arrive at previous battle sites and search for survivors. Aaron treated many troops in the falcon with the supplies he was given. Later the falcon was attacked by a squad of banshees while trying to advance. When one of the door gunners were killed, Aaron took the initiative and hopped on the gun, desperate to defend the wounded soldiers in the falcon. Aaron successfully managed to eliminate two banshees before the third shot down the falcon. With the entire falcon crew dead and in a combat zone, Aaron had to find a ride. Luckily Aaron hopped on a passing scorpion tank and kept a lookout for any movement. Aaron stayed on the passenger seat for the rest of the battle shooting at any passing stragglers. After the battle he discovered that his childhood friend Ryder Levinson had been killed evacuating wounded marines off a hostile controlled ridge. Aaron was broken by the news but moved on, knowing thats what his friend would have wanted him to do. Evacuation of Reach After the Siege of New Alexandria Aaron and his company were assigned to a different sector. They flew to Windstead Airfield where they boarded Pelicans to go to the UNSC Quarterstone. When they boarded the ship and took off. Leaving the planet they were attacked by Multiple Phantom Gunboats along with hundreds of Banshees. While the ship's guns were taking care of the attackers, Aaron was among the many medics caring to the dozens of wounded in the ships medical bay. Battle of Mombasa After The Fall of Reach Aaron was put through advanced training and became an ODST. Aaron and his new squad were sent to Cairo Station. His new squad consisted of Seth Fynch, And Omar al-Hameed, Both serving many years in the UNSC. It wasn't until after Regrets Carrier evacuated that his unit was deployed. They were all dropped in Old Mombasa to do a sweep on the remaining covenant forces. The pods dropped and landed on the street outside Hotel Zanzibar. When they landed they were ambushed by a jackal sniper hiding on one of the rooftops. It was quickly killed by Aaron using a M6C/SOCOM . The squad then traversed through multiple buildings and ruins until they found and grouped up with the 405th Marine Infantry Divison. Aaron's squad and the 405th held out against relentless covenant attacks until they made it to the bridge connecting old Mombasa to new Mombasa. Although the bridge was destroyed when regret jumped into slipspace, a small portion of it remained. The survivors of the 405th, along with Aaron's squad boarded an Albatross and headed off into New Mombasa. They arrived at around 8 pm and set up a garrison at the abandoned NMPD HQ. When they arrived they found piles of corpses, Human and Covenant alike. Aaron finally got some rest and prepared for the next morning. Not long after, at about 10 pm, Aaron was woken up with a jolt. He looked over at the door and it had been blown open by a plasma cannon. Dazed and confused, Aaron stumbled over to his weapon to prepare for the next attack. He rubbed his eyes and ran out the door, only to realize there was 20 banshees flying overhead. with no way of getting off the tower he hijacked a banshee, and for the first time flew one. After a couple minutes of figuring out the controls and doing unexpected spins he got a hang of it. He managed to down 10 banshees before getting shot down and crashing on a helipad. With the help of his squad, they managed to down the rest and took the elevator down to the streets, leaving the 405th behind. Aaron and his squad wandered the streets fighting off small covenant recon teams before coming across a small marine squad under attack by a pair of hunters. Aaron ran over cover to see if there were any injured while his team tried to take down the hunters. Aaron provided cover fire while Fynch blasted the hunters backs with his M45E Tactical Shotgun. While patching up the marines Aaron heard a piercing sound coming from the roofs of one of the building. Aaron ducked as another beam hit Seth Fynch in the forehead. Shook by the loss of his squadmate, Aaron took the initiative and fired his SMG at the sniper, missing every shot. The jackal fired again and hit Aaron on the hand. Aaron fled as Omar shot and killed the jackal with his sniper. For the next few hours Omar and Aaron bonded and became close friends. At around 7 am Aaron and Omar spotted truths carrier as it flew overhead just down the road they spotted an old police car and hopped in. Aaron drove while Omar hung out the window shooting any covenant they drove past. When they arrived at one of the last UNSC evacuation points the prophet of truth began his glassing run. Aaron, Omar, And the remaining marines and ODST's fought together while the prophet's ship got closer and closer searching for The Portal . Eventually pelicans arrived and were being boarded. Since there were so many troops, Aaron and Omar had to get on the last pelicans. Just as they were about to fly off, a scarab came over a building and charged its weapons. Aaron could only watch as Omar's pelican was melted by the scarabs cannon. After returning to Cairo Station Aaron was pardoned of military service due to his wounds. He was awarded a Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart because of his service and quickly sent off back home. Post-War After Aaron was pardoned he visited his home, the space station Zeta-12. He lived there with his parents until 2556 when he moved to a resort on Earth. When he learned of the Covenant Remnants he barely blinked. He was numb to it and completely cut his past out of his life. He eventually became a doctor in a small remote town. He lives alone and outside of his work, barely talks to anyone save the rare visit to Zeta-12 to see his parents. Category:Humans Category:UNSC Personnel Category:ODST